


Aftertaste

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangovers for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: a happier Season 6  
> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt: Hangover  
> Disclaimer: still not mine alas

"My head is pounding."

"M'mouth tastes horrible."

"Considering what you eat, that's... "

"Heh -- ow, Slayer, don't make me laugh. Hurts."

"Why did we drink so much?"

"S'Poker. You can't show weakness."

"Can you reach the ice?"

"Ow. Ow. Here."

"Thanks. That's... cold. Cold is good. Your ceiling is really dusty."

"Not much one for housekeeping, love."

"It's okay. I'm not either."

"Should you get home? Check on the Bit?"

"I can't even move my head."

"Nor I. Tara's probably home, in't she?"

"Or Willow. Pillow. I like this pillow. I'm gonna stay here until I feel better."

"I should get you drunk more often."

"Try it and I'll kick you. Later. After my legs start working."

"It'll pass, Buffy. You know it will."

"Lucky for us we have super healing powers. Which could kick in any time. Now would be good."

"S'one of the first things you learn as a vamp, if you survive the first month or so. Everything heals. As long as you're not dust. With blood and time, you'll always recover."

"That must be so weird."

"It's wonderful, at first. Makes you feel like a god. Then you realize how badly you can be hurt. How long it can take to get better. More ice, love?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"But you live differently. Fight differently. See, there's no in-between. No thinking, 'that bloke's gonna stab my eye out, and how will I survive with one eye?' You know it's all or nothing, so you throw your whole self into the fight. Pain still matters, but there's other things more important."

"Ew. Not so much with the eye talk, okay? Queasy stomach here."

"Right."

"When I was Called, I freaked. I kept breaking things. And then I thought, hey, I don't ever need to be scared again. Like, I can walk through bad neighborhoods and nobody can hurt me."

"And then?"

"Then I found out how many hurty things there are besides people."

"It's a right eye-opener, innit?"

"...Spike?"

"Yeh?"

"Your chip."

"Sodding army wankers."

"It hurts really bad, doesn't it?"

"Hurts like blazes."

"But... you know it'll get better?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, how come you're not still biting people?"

"...Spike?"

"It's not the most important thing."

"...oh."

Her hand crept across the bedspread and settled into his.


End file.
